Episode 1837 (25th January 1994)
Plot The hillside is covered with flowers and people are paying their respects. Angharad is helping the school out by working as a supply teacher. Bernard needs to interview for a job at the surgery. Jessica is keen to help him out. Frank brings Kim breakfast in bed. She is concerned to get to work and sort out the stables. She and Frank kiss. Seth tells Eric he is being evicted from the hotel. He wants Eric's help to sell Wally's machinery so Betty will have some money. Frank sees that Kim wasn't insured and offers to help by having a stables at his proposed historical farm. She agrees. He wonders who to employ as head of the heritage farm. Jack seems the best candidate but they don't know if he will accept. Kim suggests he talks to Dermot Bishop to arrange sorting out the disaster claims first, to bring some good news to the village. Viv and Vic bemoan their lack of custom since the crash. Vic suggests they apply for a drinks licence. Vic worries what Alan will say. Dermot tells Frank and Alan that the plane had an inherent design fault but the firm were based in Eastern Europe so getting any compensation will be difficult. Alan looks awkward as he wants to ask Shirley something. Jessica tells Luke he is wanted at school by a mysterious new teacher - it turns out to be Angharad. Frank suggests a public meeting and Bishop agrees. Luke pleads with Angharad not to tell anyone at school she is his mum. Alan and Caroline talk about Nick's recovery. They are worried about his state of mind. She wants to look after Alice so Nick and Elsa can sort themselves out. Alan confides in Caroline that he is in love with Shirley, even though she has a colourful past. He wants to marry her. He feels she is too much of a free spirit and is scared of frightening her away and losing her. Caroline says he should go ahead and ask her. Sarah asks Rachel when she is going to go back to university. Rachel cannot face going back just yet. She is still getting over Mark's death and wants to be around familiar people. Frank arrives to see Jack. He talks about their problems with the contaminated Emmerdale Farm land and offers them the heritage farm to run. Sarah is keen but doesn't know how Jack will react. She suggests that Frank gets the management company to help pay for removing the toxic waste. Alan has arranged for he and Shirley to have an evening alone together. Eric and Seth look at the scrap cars. Eric tries to get away with paying him much less than it is worth. Jack is not keen on the idea of the heritage farm. Frank points out that Jack's way of life is already obsolete. They agree to talk about it. Frank has made Jack a pot of tea. They talk about marriage. Frank envies Jack's relationship with Sarah even though they are not married. He feels he hasn't been a good father to Chris and Zoe. They toast their new enterprise. Alan has got Shirley alone and begins to address her very formally. He gets down on one knee. She is very irreverent and interrupts his long-winded proposal. She says that was the last thing she expected. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Kim Barker - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Angharad McAllister - Amanda Wenban *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Shirley Foster - Rachel Davies *Mrs Bates - Diana Davies *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Alice Bates - Kimberely Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast *Dermot Bishop - Tim Hardy Locations *Unknown field *Unknown road *Hawkins Cottage - Interior *Home Farm - Bedroom *Victoria Cottage - Front room *Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Unknown school - Interior *Unknown play area *Emmerdale Farm - Interior and barn *Wally Eagleton's yard Notes *First appearance of Caroline Bates since 13th May 1993. Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes